


Beautiful Mess

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go slow, I like to watch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La Petite Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47717) by Iwao. 



> Written March 2014 for Daily_deviant's 8th birthday celebration. Inspired by Iwao's [La Petite Mort](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/580423.html). Iwao, your art was absolutely gorgeous and I hope these thousand words do it justice.

"Go slow, I like to watch."

Draco nodded and swallowed. He wasn't certain how he'd been talked into this, but agreed to it he had. Just the talk had made him want to attempt it. His cock was hard and he needed to come. It was going to be hell trying to do as he'd been asked. Not because he didn't think it was possible, but because he would have sworn that he, himself, couldn't do it. He needed the sensation; the weight of Harry on him because he enjoyed it, revelled in the feel and the closeness.

"Remember, no touching your cock."

Draco scowled, but nodded. "I can follow directions, Scarhead."

"Let's hope so, Ferret face," Harry chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his groin. "Go on then, I'm waiting."

Draco pursed his lips and nodded, running his hands up and down his chest. He passed his fingers over one nipple, tracing the pebbled skin before pinching lightly. He arched into the twist, watching Harry watch him.

Harry ran his tongue across his lips and Draco eyed him, licking at his own mouth as he listened to the wet sounds coming from Harry.

"Bloody tease," Harry breathed.

Draco smirked. "You asked for it."

"I know."

Draco laughed and then moaned as he continued to touch himself.

Dragging his nails along his stomach, Draco threaded his fingers through the light trail of hair at his navel then spread his palm out, fingertips just resting in the curls at the base of his erect prick. He opened his legs, raising one knee and placing his foot flat on the sheets. His fingers curled along his thigh as he fought to _not_ touch.

" _Lubricous_!"

The spell slicked him and Draco held back the yelp at the sudden magic on his person. He canted his hips, though, spreading his legs wider and offering Harry a better view.

"Use the toy."

Draco groaned, low and deep, and he heard the echoing moan as his hand closed around the toy. He ran his fingers over the smooth length and smiled as he stroked it. Harry returned his grin and cast the spell again, lubricating the false prick.

Closing his eyes, Draco brought the dildo around his leg and slipped it between his cheeks. Gliding the vibrator under his sac and up the length of his cock forced another desperate sound from his lips. 

Harry repeated the needy noise and Draco waited until Harry fumbled his clothing open and gasped his cock. At Harry's nod, he started again, rubbing himself with the blunt tip of the dildo. His thumb nudged the dial, sending vibrations rocketing along his prick.

Draco arched, but still didn't touch as he slid the toy back down between his legs. His breathing sped up, his heart jumped as the motions caused shudders to rack his body and still, he did not touch.

"So good. You are so, so good to me," Harry murmured and Draco opened one eye to watch as Harry spread his own legs, his hard cock, slick and shining in the candlelight as he slowly, deliberately stroked himself. The foreskin bunched and covered the dark head of Harry's cock as he moved his fist. One blunt thumb sweeping over the tip and catching a pearly bead of pre-ejaculate.

"Think of me," Harry murmured. "Think of me as you fuck yourself."

Draco closed his eyes, rubbed the dial down to the off position, and pressed the dildo against his hole. Grunting and biting his lip, he slowly forced the toy inside. The slick and smooth plastic couldn't compare to Harry, except for the girth. That felt right and he moaned. The smoothness felt foreign without the bumps and ridges, though. Those he missed because Draco knew each one intimately, and he imagined he felt each and every inch of Harry as he continued to press the toy deeper.

"Talk to me," Draco whispered. "Let me know you are there."

"I'm here," Harry said and Draco noticed the catch in his voice, the one that said Harry was close to losing control. And Draco groaned at that desperate sound.

"Pretend it's me fucking you, slowly rocking into you and all you can do is lay there and take what I am giving you."

Draco whinged and dug his fingers into his thigh as he moved the dildo faster.

"Your legs up on my shoulder, heels digging into my back, and I am pounding into you, sucking on your throat just as your body sucks me in deeper."

Harry's fist began to glide faster and Draco sped his movements, too. He could hear the slickness both in his arse and that between Harry's fingers squelch with each motion. His toes curled into the sheets and his stomach flexed as he rode the false prick and imagined it was Harry.

"Harder. Faster," Harry panted and Draco hurried to comply. He arched into each stroke, shoving the toy in and out of his body then yelped when Harry whispered another spell.

The vibrations from the toy jolted through his body, the light buzz powerful and insistent, and Draco gasped, sucking in deep breaths as he rode out the sensations.

"Oh, fuck!"

Draco heard Harry's exclamation and lifted his head, opening his eyes to watch. Harry worked his prick, the semen spurting forth from the tip in long white strands. Satisfaction that he'd outlasted Harry warred with his need to come, and Draco reached for his cock.

"No… touching," Harry breathed and Draco growled. His head fell back to the pillow and he closed his eyes once more. He canted his hips with each thrust of the toy he made into his body. Clenching his fingers into his thigh, Draco gasped as he let go, let the toy run over his prostate one last time then he orgasmed.

Semen arched up, spilling from him and splashing down onto his stomach and chest. He panted and sighed, feeling the rest of his release slide down his cock and pool at the base of his prick. 

"Beautiful mess, Draco," Harry murmured then closed his mouth over Draco's.


End file.
